


Fixing A Cold

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mac attempts helping Jack through a cold.





	Fixing A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own MacGyver nor am I profiting off this.

“Did you come here with a cool hack to fix colds? I need to wake up to something other than snotty tissues and no company,” Jack clears his throat with a great effort, “Whatever this is, better not be bubblegum flavored.”

Mac tosses him tissues and vapor rub. 

“I have tissues with lotion in them, because you're tearing your nose up with the sandpaper ones. The vapor rub should help you sleep.”

“The sandpaper tissues are useless right now, but we might need them someday. Besides, you know I hate the smell of vapor rub.” 

“Blame Bozer for sending it.”


End file.
